The invention relates to a screwless spring clip with a binding clip, which is tensioned against a bus bar by a spring that can be released by a control element, particularly for installation in an insulated housing.
For all clips, including screwless spring clips, it is very frequently desirable that clips be delivered in the open state, so that the assembler does not first have to open the clamp in order to insert the conductor. Instead, it generally suffices to insert the conductor and then to release the spring by means of a control element, so that it can draw the binding clip into the clamping position, at which it clamps the conductor. Supplying the screwless clip in the open state requires, however, that the clamping spring be prestressed highly against its own clamping force and kept in this state in the warehouse of the manufacturer, the wholesaler or the user. However, with increasing residence time (in the extreme case, up to a few years) of the opened clamp with the pre-stressed spring in the different warehouses, the danger increases that the clamping force of the clamping spring abates and that the clip then no longer functions adequately when used, because it no longer can exert the necessary clamping force.